Saturday Night TV
by Just-another-teenage-dirtbag
Summary: "It was just a quiet and normal night in with a sociopath." She thought to herself. Unfortunately things can never be that simple with Sherlock Holmes. One shot.


_This is the combination of reading Sherlock fan fictions and watching Saturday night TV at the same time, hope it's good enough and not too OOC since this is my first Sherlock fic. There are a few suggestive themes in here and nothing too graphic. Hope you enjoy! _

_P.S This is set 4 years after TRF and 2 years after Sherlock comes back and declares his love for the lovely pathologist – well that's what I think should happen._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters I am simply using them for my own amusement nor do I own any other TV or film characters that you may recognise._

_Summary: "It was just a quiet and normal night in with a sociopath." She thought to herself. Unfortunately things can never be that simple with Sherlock. _

Sherlock sighed for 68th time that tonight, he was just so BORED! The worst thing about it was that it seemed Molly was enjoying his frustration entirely too much for his liking. The polite thing to do, no correction, the 'Molly' thing to do would be to give him something to occupy his vast mind palace with, preferably an old case (hopefully not another "is he cheating on me with the pool boy?" case - how many times would he have to say YES OF COURSE HE WAS YOU STUPID WOMAN! If their placid minds couldn't connect the dots then why should he help them?) but he was getting off topic, where was he, oh yes! BORED!

BORED!

BORED!

"Sherlock?"

BORED!

"Sherlock your err spilling tea on the sofa."

BORED!

BOR…

Sherlock was finally dragged out of one of the many rooms of his mind to the sight of his pathologist thrusting a slightly scorched TV remote under his nose. "Molly dare I ask what hare-brained idea you have come up with this time to keep me somewhat engaged?" his voice betraying his eagerness at the chance to do something less mundane than sitting counting the holes in the wallpaper.

The woman in question glared at the small insult to her many rather foolish attempts at keeping Sherlock busy during one of his 'funny turns' as John called them, but this time she was just too damn tired after a very long and busy day elbow deep in corpses and paperwork.

"Well we could try doing something normal for a change such as watching TV? I heard there was a film on tonight, perhaps we could watch it." However she did not wait for his answer before she turned to switch the box on and lay down next to Sherlock who was spread over the worn sofa.

Sherlock simply stared at her; he thought back to what John said about Molly and something to do with 'how he should act with his girlfriend'. The fool still does not realise that hedoes not do _girlfriends_ and he certainly does not do _snuggling_, that's why Molly was perfect for him since unlike most of her gender she would put up with his selfish wants simply because she cared too much. He may have let her get away with some allowances such as leaving a tooth brush here (but it was simply a health issue if she did not) and wearing that ghastly jumper (even if it really was not that bad of a jumper when she would wear here hair down) but this would not do, not at all. He could not waste his precious mind on the drivel that the media spilled out every day, he simply refused.

However he couldn't stop her when she started to flick through the channels especially since she was draped over his chest, and he couldn't say no when she looked up at him with those blasted doe eyes. They (she) decided on some blasted movie about a wizard school or that was what he thought it was about since he wasn't actually watching it, but even he couldn't help but notice error in the story line and he didn't keep quiet about it either.

"Molly how can you believe that one boy could defeat a wizard twice his age who has more skill then the whole school in his left malleus! It is simply incomprehensible! It is at times like these that I seriously loath the ignorance of humans."

"Sherlock if you can't be quiet then I'll just turn the channel over!"

"Finally, something I agree to."

"Okay! Fine if you have to be like this then I'll turn it over" Molly huffed, finally giving in to his constant biting remarks to the film and changed to another show.

"Oh now do you really think for a second that this show could in any way satisfy me mentally? The whole show is just about scandal and who is having sexual relations with whom."

Molly couldn't help but roll her eyes to his commentary to every scene of the programme.

"Oh of course he was going to have sexual relations with her, she was his wife and he has a repeated history of fidelity!"

"Come now! Did she really believe she could hide the fact that she was pregnant for so long; the diameter of her waist and her calorie intake would have given her away instantly."

"Why would they believe she set fire to the pub? If they simply looked at the ash marks on the owners husbands hands they would indicated that he was in direct contact with an accelerant which means he..." "SHERLOCK!"

The man in question looked to the woman in his arms (who wasn't snuggling with him) and realised just how frustrated she really was with his constant commentary; not good. Perhaps rolling his eyes and criticising all of her choice of shows wasn't a _boyfriend_(Sherlock internally cringed at that thought) thing to do – he would have to file that away for later inspection. However unlike popular belief he did not like it when his pathologist was angry or upset, so to keep the peace it looked like he would have to apologize.

"Oh do be quiet Molly; can't you see I'm trying to watch this?"

It took about 6 seconds for Molly to jump off the sofa and leave the room in a huff and all of 7 seconds for Sherlock to realise what he said.

"Molly! I didn't mean it like that! Come back and we can watch whatever you like; even that programme with the yellow cartoon people!"

It took around 1 minute and 2 seconds (not that he was counting) for Molly to shuffle back into the front room. "Fine but if I hear a peep from you then no body parts for you for a week, okay!" Was all she replied before she went back to the chair and continued to watch the T.V. The peace and silence lasted for around 5 minutes before the tell-tale beep of Sherlock's phone interrupted them.

"Yes! Double homicide; two clowns left on a railway with both of their noses missing. Oh this is going to be a good one I can just tell! Right if I leave now I can beat Anderson to the station!"

With that Sherlock grabbed his coat and swept out of the room without a glance back but just before he reached the front door he remembered that a certain someone was still sitting in his front room, he quickly turned around and headed back to Molly.

"I'm sorry Molly it can wait, I'm sure it's not that interesting barely a five." Sherlock started with a slightly guilty look on his face.

"No go! I'm perfectly fine here," she stated, she knew how important his cases were. "Just be careful."

Sherlock grinned, "Now where's the fun in that?"

_So hope you like I know it was a bit cheesy at the end but who doesn't love loved up Sherlock? So fav, follow, review! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
